144474-poll-will-you-continue-to-play-wildstar
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- This covers it for me as well. | |} ---- ---- Edited October 20, 2015 by zombiechan | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Where are you getting your statistics from? These very forums you said aren't a reliable place to get poll information? Edited October 20, 2015 by Lethrface | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It's a common thing for MMO's. When a game is fresh and new people join, a huge chunk of them leave after a couple of weeks. It happens in every MMO. MMO's rely just as much on turnover and they do on retention. As long as people coming in at least balances out the people that leave, things will be golden. The problem Wildstar had last year is the intake was so minute it didn't even come close to the amount of people that left. On Topic.... No, at least not full time. I'm a modder and Fallout 4 is out at the beginning of next month and, going by past experiences with Fallout and Elder Scrolls games, that will take up the next year or two of my spare time depending on how creative the engine lets me get. Hopefully it won't be as rough as Fallout 3 was to mod for, that caused me some sleepless nights. Some people use games like that to take a break from their MMO. I use an MMO to take a break from that. This was my off month between finishing Witcher 3 and waiting for Fallout. I haven't sunk decent time into an MMO since DAoC. I did sink about a year into FFXIV which burnt me out, I just don't have the patience for them anymore and I got seriously burnt out on dungeons and raiding in FFXIV that there is no chance of me doing them again in any MMO. I'm literally just here to potter around and dabble with the housing, which is the best housing out of any MMO bar none. Don't get me wrong, I really enjoy the game. This isn't me slamming it, this is just one of those "it's me, not you" things. Modding is my thing and I get a brand new canvas to start over on, MMO's are a secondary for me, have been for a long time. I'll still play it but it will only be as and when. My wife is sticking around but she's more of an MMO player anyway. | |} ---- ---- Sorry. I was kind of just making a point since the guy was saying polls on the forums are completely void because of the information being gathered from the forums. I'm well aware that a lot of people come to MMOs and then many leave, but when he stated that most people that came in on the 28th left already, I was going off the fact his statement is based on statistical data since "most" usually refers to more than half. To your statement about modding and going a little off topic here, I don't believe Fallout 4 was going to have a toolset like Fallout 3 did. I'm interested to see how the modding is for that game as well because I've always wanted to get into it but I started playing the games late since I didn't have a computer powerful enough to do it for years, so I'm interested to get into it and try my hand at it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Theres a lot of things that could factor into the poll being skewed. 1) not every player visits the forums 2) conducting the poll 3 weeks after f2p launch when it should have been done on launch day or a few days prior 3) official forums tend to be pretty biased...#1 contributes to this a little bit. 4) non-english speakers...was this poll posted in the Dutch subforum? the French subforum? all others? mmo-champion? You want a good poll? then it should be done through the launcher which every player has to go through before going into the game. And like i said it should have been done on the correct dates. How many people did this poll miss because they had already left in the last 2-3 weeks leading up to today? You could go on about "wildstarnewbie you dunt hav the proof" on 1-3, but its pretty easy to prove #4 but i'm not even going to bother cause i'm feeling lazy...and i doubt that was even taken into consideration by the OP. Edited October 21, 2015 by wildstarnewbie | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I know they are bringing a GECK out for it which is the modding tool we use. How open the game is for modding is another thing entirely. Having a voiced protagonist is an entirely new concept so my big wonder is, can we change the voice. As for modding, it looks far more complicated than it actually is. Big projects, like quest chains and new areas, they are quite complicated and take some effort but things like reskinning or adding a companion or new race don't take a great deal of work. Creating brand new weapons and armour takes a bit of work but, again, it's nothing too complicated. Housing is pretty simple too. There are quite a lot of fantastic guides floating around that will help you with whatever aspect of modding you want to get into should you need them. If you need a more "hands on" bit of help there are hundreds of moders over at Nexus forums that would help you in a heartbeat. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I dont understand why people say game x or y are dead to me. I had a blast playing vanilla wow and burning crusade and if blizzard goes back to harder raids i might start playing it again. if more pandalore or poorly designed raids show up i wont. its pretty easy. same goes for WS, if they keep producing content that interests me (HARD RAIDS, HARDCOREE!!!! (you know what i mean...)) i will continue playing it. If they wait till summer 2016 with their next raid... which will be 2 years after the launch... they lost me.... but i might start again... who knows... not attacking you here personally. if it sounds like it. | |} ---- Ok. Shut up, If you walk in to The Blue Oyster Bar and ask if theyd prefer to make love to a man or a woman what do you think the answer will be? | |} ---- Dear god man, how can you even play so many mmos ? Edited October 21, 2015 by xRaymanx | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Question, how is the shop questionable? I'm not trying to be insulting but I don't see a single thing in there that could be considered "P2W". Not even to mention they give you an in-game currency (omnibits) which you get for just playing the game that you can save up and use to buy anything in the entire store you want. So you can even get cash items for completely free. I've been playing roughly a week now and have earned roughly 200ish omnibits. Used some to buy a character slot. Saving up the rest to get a nice mount of the store. o_o. So I'm curious to what you mean because I personally think this is the single best f2p shop I've seen in a long time..maybe even being too generous on there end. Edit: On-topic, I am staying. For sure. New to the game but loving every minute of it. Just need to find a group of friends, a guild and I'm going to be subbing next month. Edited October 21, 2015 by Faded Lich | |} ---- Depends on the person. Some will want men, they're just there with a friend or out of boredom. Some with want none because they might be asexual. Some will want women because they're lesbian and that bar is aimed at there demographic. Some will want both because of being bisexual. You also have to remember the poll was posted on reddit and not everyone there is a fan. You're making a false assumption that everyone who looks at the poll is a die hard fan of the game instead of having a proper opinion on it, which isn't the case. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm not a man. ;) And I don't play all this game every day. | |} ---- I am fully aware that the forums are not a good place for a poll to get the majority of the fanbase and I have pointed this out in a previous thread as well. I was simply pointing out his usage of a word that is widely associated with having statistics to back it up after chastising a person for creating a thread with a poll. Thanks for the info. I'll have to look into this soon, then. I may load up New Vegas this weekend and jump into a few things and see what I can do until Fallout 4 comes out. Edited October 21, 2015 by Lethrface | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- don't sub expecting changes, sub because you like what you see, because you enjoy the game. This attitude of "i own you now" is just a bit misguided if you ask me. I mean you start treating the game like work, work that you pay for. Edited October 21, 2015 by xRaymanx | |} ---- ---- Yea, this one will eat several hours of my gaming time away also. I'll be spending some time here also. Really like the game, not a fan of the dungeons or any of the group content. Guild Wars is probably the best Solo MMO I have ever played. Nothing against that part of the game, it just does not fit my style. I am a fan of the Trinity I guess. Should be a good year or so of gaming with Wildstar added in the mix. | |} ---- This blowout of jargon probably looks really great to people who don't do a lot of statistics, but there's so many errors in this that I don't even know where to begin trying to correct it. Suffice to say that you are 100% incorrect about the concern over biased population sampling being invalid. The central limit theorem only applies when the samples being used to estimate population traits are randomly drawn from the entire population. So... no. Polls like this are fine when they are an unbiased random sample of the population, but forums are disproportionately populated with highly committed and heavily invested players, and because of this they are not an unbiased random sample of the population. Ergo, polls of forum users cannot be extrapolated to be an accurate measure of the game's playerbase as a whole, and it must always be kept in mind that the results of a forum poll tell you the opinion only of those players so deeply committed to the game that they spend time posting on the forums at all. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- no, it will be dead, just like the reason it went F2P to begin with. | |} ----